Inazuma Torture-I mean, Inazuma Game Show
by Kiko Mizushima
Summary: UNDERGOING HEAVY CONSTRUCTION! :D
1. Chapter 1

Kiko: Hello! Welcome to my Inazuma Eleven Truth or Dare Show!

Audience: Wooo hooooo!

IE cast: Oh no!

Kiko: What's wrong with you guys? We're here to have fun, so don't let the fact that I'm going to torture you thoroughly with many painful dares discourage you!

IE cast: We don't wanna die! DX

Kiko: Why do you think I'm going to kill you? You're anime characters, so you can't die permanently.

IE cast: *sighs in defeat *

Kiko: Please request your dares in the reviews, or you can PM me. I'll try to do as many as I can, however I probably won't be able to do all of them. Bye for now!


	2. Chapter 2

Kiko: Konichiwa and welcome back to my Inazuma Eleven Truth or Dare Time show!

Audience: Yay!

IE cast: Nooo!

Kiko: Be quiet! Stop ruining everybody's fun with you're negativity or I'll lock you in the fangirl room!

IE cast: O_O Okay...

Kiko: First of all, I have a special announcement to make! Starting on the next chapter, my cousin Kei will be joining us as a special co-host for the rest of the show!

Burn: Why?

Kiko: Because, she and I are very alike and she likes to torture people like I do. We're basically twins!

IE cast: We'll never survive...

Kiko: Oh, you shut up. I got a lot of truths and dares, and I don't want my chapters to be too long, so for now I'm only going to do the truths. Don't worry! The dares will come next chapter, I promise! Our first truths come from **roxan1930**. I'll be using her dares in the next chapter, too.

**Truths**

**1\. Sakuma, why do you wear an eye patch?**

**2\. Hiroto, do you have a crush on Reina(Ulvida)?**

**3\. Haruna, do you ever get the feeling Kidou is a little too protective of you?**

**4\. Natsumi, do you have a disease in your taste buds?**

**5\. Rika, while I support the idea of loving someone, don't you think you take it a bit extreme even from the start when you just met him and already called yourself his girlfriend?**

**6\. Kidou, how creeped out were you when you first met that guy Demonio Strada?**

Kiko: Well, Sakuma-san?

Fudou: He's afraid of being weak, so he wears an eye patch to make him look tougher.

Sakuma: That's not true! I happen to have an eye disease, so I have to wear an eye patch!

Fudou: Yeah, right.

Kiko: Next!

Hiroto:*gulp* D-do I have to tell?

Kiko: Either that or 100+ screaming fangirls.

Hiroto: O-okay. Reina!

Reina: Hai?

Hiroto: I... I l-like you...

Reina: Really?!

Hiroto: Yeah...

Reina: I like you too!

Hiroto: R-really?!

Reina: Uhuh!

Crazy: Aww! How kawaii. Next!

Haruna: Well, yeah! Onii-chan can be WAY too protective.

Kidou: I need to protect you from bad people, Haruna!

Kiko: Next!

Natsumi: Kiko-sama, where does** roxan1930** live?

Kiko: Why would I know that? Why do you want to know?

Natsumi: So I can MURDER HER WHILE SHE SLEEPS. And no, I DO NOT have a disease in my taste buds.

Kiko: Oookay... let's continue.

Rika: Of course not! What a ridiculous question. Darling and I were MADE for each other, right Darling? *glomps him*****

Ichinose: Can't... breath... *faints *

Kiko: NO SLEEPING ON MY SHOW UNLESS GIVEN PERMISSION!

*sprays ice cold water on him *

Ichinose: Ugh... what happened?

Domon: Rika cut off your air circulation, and then Kiko-san woke you up with water.

Crazy: Moving on!

Kidou: You have no idea... how scary it is... to look at an evil version of yourself... that is exactly what you used to be... *shudder *

Kiko: The next truth is from my friend, **Mizashi Haruka.**

**Is Aphrodi a girl? If he/she denies it, ask him/her to prove it.**

Kiko: Aphrodi, are you a girl?

Aphrodi: I AM A GOD! HOW _DARE_ YOU ASK SUCH AN OFFENSIVE QUESTION?!

Kiko: You need to answer the question, Aphrodi.

Aphrodi: Fine! I am NOT a girl.

Kiko: Oh yeah? Oi, Gazel!

Gazel: Nani?

Kiko: I need you to prove whether or not Aphrodi is a boy.

Gazel and Aphrodi: EEEHH?!

Kiko: Just do it.

Gazel: Um... sorry Aphrodi... *checks 'there' *

Kiko: Well?

Gazel: He's a boy...

Kiko: Ok! That's all for right now! Tune in and don't miss the next chapter of the Inazuma Eleven Truth or Dare time!

**How was it? Please let me know if you think anything can be improved or if I did a bad job. I'll be doing your dares in the next chapter, roxan1930 and Mizashi Haruka. Send in your truths and dares in the reviews section, or PM me. Thanks for reading, mina-san!**


	3. Chapter 3

Kiko: Ohayo, mina! Before I do anything else, I'd like to introduce you all to my cousin, Kei!

Kei: Hello! C:

Audience: Hello!

IE cast: There's two of her! WE'RE GONNA DIEEEEEE! T_T

Kei: *pulls 20 foot flamethrower out of nowhere * Did you say something?

IE cast: O_O No...

Kiko: Kei, like me, is specialized in numerous weapons and torture devices. She was also released from the mental hospital about... two days ago.

Everyone other than Kiko and Kei: O_O _Should we be letting them host this show?_

Kei: Okay! Time to get on to the good stuff!

Kiko: Like we promise, we'll be doing dares this time. The first dares are from **roxan1930.**

**Dares**

**I dare Sakuma to let Haruna style his hair**

**I dare Endou to stop yelling Sakka Yazore for a whole chapter/episode**

**I dare Fudou to be REALLY nice to everybody as in NOT mean *smirks evilly***

**I dare Kidou to take his goggles off for a whole chapter/episode**

**I dare Rika to leave Ichinose alone and start flirting with one of the other guys**

**I dare Kogure to drink a bottle of hot sauce**

**I dare Someoka and Tsunami to explain why having pink hair is so great while braiding Touko's hair(because she also has pink hair of course)**

**I dare Burn and Gazel to hug every time a new dare starts**

**I dare Kurimatsu to dress up as a squirrel**

Sakuma: H-haruna... please don't do anything mean to me...

Haruna: Of course not! *smirks evilly* Now, come on!

Sakuma: *gulp* H-hai... *follows Haruna*

Kei: While they're doing that...

Endou: Why must I quit? SOCCER IS MY PASSION!

Kei: You have to quit, because if you say 'sakka yazore' even ONCE, you go to the fangirls.

Endou: T-T Hai...

Kei: Next dare!

Fudou: WHY MUST YOU MAKE ME GIVE AWAY MY PRIDE?!

Kiko: Pweeeeeze, Fudou? *adorable puppy dog eyes*

Fudou: Urk... '_she looks so cute.._.' Fine. But ONLY this chapter.

Kiko: Yay! Now-

Endou: SAKKA YAZORE!

Kei: Endou!

Kiko: YOU INTERRUPTED ME!

Kei: Since you didn't do you're dare correctly, off to the fangirl room for you! *locks him in fangirl room*

Fangirls: EEEEEK! OMG! ENDOU, YOU'RE SO KAWAII!

Endou: AHHHH! SOMEBODY SAVE ME!

Kiko: Alright, Kidou, could you go see how Sakuma and Haruna are doing?

Kidou: Sure. *walks over to styling room* BWAHAHAHAHA!

Sakuma: *walks out with blonde, curly hair covered in glitter and pink, frilly, lacy bows* Kidou, your sister is evil...

Kidou: No, my sister is GENIUS! LOL! *rofl*

Fudou: *sees Sakuma* LOL! Dude! You look-

Kei: Fudou. Remember what happened to Endou when he quit his dare. *gestures to door*

Kiko: EEEK! Sakuma, you look so kawaii! *runs over and glomps him*

Kei: Oh, I forgot to mention that whenever Crazy sees something super cute, she goes into a hyper state very similar to a sugar rush.

IE cast: Good to know...

Kiko: *still hugging him* KAWAII! Sakuma, you're so kawaii!

Fudou: Grrr... *dark aura forms behind him*

Kei: Fudou, you have to be nice, remember?

Fudou: *dark aura disappears* Yeah, I know...

Kiko: Nice people bake cookies!

Fudou: Huh?

Kiko: BAKE ME COOKIES.

Fudou: Y-yes ma'am!

Kiko: YAY! COOKIES! *lets go of Sakuma* COOKIES! *starts dancing around*

Kei: Okay, Kiko is obviously not going to be able to do the show for a while, so I'll take over while she calms down. Next dare!

Kidou: No! These are my trademark! I can't take them off!

Kei: *dark aura appears behind her* You can and you will.

Kidou: *gulp* Hai... *takes goggles off*

Kiko: OMG! Kidou, your eyes are so kawaii!

Kidou: A-are they now?

Haruna: Onii-chan, you should take your goggles off more often. It might help you get a girlfriend.

Kidou: But I don't want a girlfriend!

Kei: Next dare!

Rika: No! I can never betray my precious Darling!

Edgar: Hello, fine lady. How are you today?

Rika: EEK! Hottie! *starts flirting*

Ichinose: Oh thank God she's away from me...

Kei: Next!

Haruna: Ushishishi...

Kogure: Fine, let's get this over with... *drinks hot sauce* UWAAAH! HOT! *runs around with fire coming out of mouth*

Kei: Ushishishi... Next!

Someoka and Tsunami: But we don't know how to braid!

Kei: You think I care?

Touko: You mess up my hair and I kill both of you.

Someoka and Tsunami: Hai... *starts braiding*

Tsunami: Having pink hair is important, because if a totally huge wave comes up and knocks you off your board, your hair will show up under the water and people will save you. Pink hair saves lives, man!

Someoka: Pink is a manly color. Everybody knows this. You cannot be manly without pink hair.

Tsunami and Someoka: *finish braiding* Done!

Touko: *looks at hair in mirror* Omg! My hair looks terrible! YOU TWO WILL DIE. *starts chasing them*

Kei: Burn, Gazel.

Burn and Gazel: Nani?

Kei: Read this dare. *hands them paper*

Burn and Gazel: *read dare* NANI?!

Burn: We have to do this?

Kei: Yes.

Gazel: There's no way out?

Kei: Nope. But it's only for the rest of the chapter.

Burn: Fine. But this does not change the fact that we are mortal enemies! *hugs Gazel*

Kei: Here, Kurimatsu. *forces squirrel costume on him*

Kurimatsu: How long do I have to stay like this?

Kiko: The rest of the chapter. You have to act like a squirrel, too.

Kei: Ah, Kiko! Back to normal, I see.

Kiko: Yeah. Who wants cookies? *holds giant plate of cookies up*

IE cast except Fudou: WE DO!

Kiko: Too bad. These are MY cookies.

IE cast except Fudou: Awwww...

Kei: Hey Kiko, where's Fudou?

Kiko: He passed out from making too many cookies. Anyway, our next dares are from **Mizashi Haruka**.

**I dare Kazemaru to put on a dress and act like a princess.**

**I dare Max to remove his hat-thingy.**

Burn and Gazel: *hug*

Kei: I like these dares! *Forces dress on Kazemaru*

Kazemaru: Ugh... I will get you back for this, **Mizashi Haruka**! *switches to a high-pitched voice* Hi! My name is Princess Sparkle! I like to read fairy tales and I dream about finding true love!

All: BWAHAHAHAH!

Kazemaru: *takes dress off and switches back to normal voice* I am never doing that ever again.

Kiko: *wipes a tear* Okay. Last dare!

Burn and Gazel: *hug*

Max: Okay, sure. *takes hat off*

Kei: Aw, man! That was too easy!

Kiko: That's all the time we have for today, mina!

Kei: Please send your truths and dares in through the reviews!

Kiko: Or you can PM us. Thanks for reading!

Gouenji: Did you guys forget something?

Kiko and Kei: Huh?

Endou: SOMEONE GET ME OUT OF HERE!


	4. Chapter 4

Kei: Hi, guys! We're back!

Audience: Woo hoo!

IE cast: Woo...

Writer: Come on, guys! Show some spirit!

IE cast: Who are you?

Kiko: Writer will be joining us as a guest star today! He wanted to help us torture you. X3

IE cast: Why do we have to be around you every day?

Kei: Because we're the ones who put you in this story, and we get to do whatever we want to you. :

IE cast: *sigh*

Writer: The first set of dares today come from me, **Writer of Illusion.**

**I dare all of the Aliea Academy captains to eat the king of fruits, Durian! (insert evil laugh here)**

**I dare Endou Mamoru to turn evil for two whole chapters!(make it so!)**

**I dare the Brake trio(Endou, Kidou, and Gouenji) to beat up Kageyama Reiji to an inch of his life!**

**I dare all of the IE girls to slap the person they love the most!**

**Please throw all of the Bishonen guys of IE to the sharks and lions(AKA fangirls and fanboys!**

**Evil Endou, I dare you to spank all of the members of Dark Emperors without mercy!**

**Atsuya and Fubuki, you are now slaves to Flo! If you refuse, then you shall be thrown to the Lions(AKA fanboys!)**

Kei: Kiko! *puts on gas mask*

Kiko: ~Hai!~ *puts on gas mask and brings out giant plate of durians*

Writer: We decided that just making you eat them wasn't fun enough, so we're going to make you have a durian eating contest!

Aliea Academy Captains: Nani?!

Kei: Now start eating!

Kiko: *pulls out sword* You know what happens if you don't.

Aliea Academy Captains: *gulp* Hai, Kiko-chan... *starts eating*

Desarm: Ugh, I'm gonna throw up...

Burn: Me too... *barfs*

Midorikawa: Why? Durians aren't THAT bad. **(Sorry, mina. Midorikawa is too cute to torture.)**

Hiroto: How could you say that?! These things are TERRIBLE! *gag*

Gazel: They can't even be called food!

Kei: Well, since Midorikawa is the only one eating instead of throwing up, he wins!

Kiko: ~Yay!~ Way to go, Midori-chan! *hug*

Fudou: *dark aura appearing behind him* _Reize... you will die!_

Writer: Next dare!

Gouenji: Endou, want some nice, yummy bread?

Endou: Sure! *eats the bread*

Kidou: *facepalms*

Endou: …

Natsumi: Endou? How do feel?

Evil Endou: ...I feel evil... :)

Gouenji: Evil potion success!

Kidou: Gouenji, why did you do that?

Gouenji: I dunno.

Kidou: *facepalms again*

Gouenji: Alright! Let's go beat up Kageyama!

Evil Endou: Mwahaha... *brings out giant stick and starts bashing Kageyama with it*

Kidou: You shall feel the wrath I have held inside for you all these 100+ episodes! *Starts beating Kageyama with his fists*

Kageyama: Stop ow this ow at once! I ow know where ow you all ow live! I ow will have ow my ow revenge ow!

Kiko: *sighs happily* Don't you love seeing them beat him up, Writer-san?

Writer: I made the dare, didn't I?

Kei: Next dare!

Kiko: OOO! OOO! I'm gonna join in this dare!

Aki: Sorry, Ichinose... *slaps him*

Ichinose: It's okay, Aki.

Rika: HOW DARE YOU SLAP MY DARLING?! GET BACK HERE AKI! DIE! DIE! *Starts chasing her*

Aki: Ahhh! *Runs away*

Natsumi: Gomenasai, Endou! *Slaps him lightly*

Evil Endou: How dare you slap me?! MEGATON HEAD!

Natsumi: Ow...

Haruna: Hm, who should I slap?

Kei: Who do you have a crush on?

Haruna: No one, really.

Fudou: Slap your brother, then!

Haruna: Good idea!

Kidou: Haruna, don't you da-

Haruna: *slaps him*

Touko: Tsunami, this is for ruining my hair earlier. *slap*

Tsunami: I told you I was sorry!

Reina: Will you forgive me, Hiroto? *slap*

Hiroto: I'll always forgive you, Reina.

Fuyuka: Gomen, papa. *slap*

Kudou: You are grounded, young lady!

Kiko: Fudou, Sakuma, Fubuki! Come here for a sec!

Fudou, Sakuma, and Fubuki: *come over* Nani?

Kiko: You guys are awesome! *Slaps them*

Fudou, Sakuma, and Fubuki: _She likes us?_ 8O

Writer: Alright, all the girls have slapped people, so it's time for the next dare!

Kei: Okay! *Grabs Gazel, Midorikawa, Kazemaru, Max, and Aphrodi and locks them in fangirl/fanboy room*

Max: Me too?!

Kiko: We actually did think you were a girl when we first saw you. It was because of your hat.

Kei: Since Kazemaru and Max are in the fangirl room at the moment, we'll do the last dare first.

Flo: *appears out of thin air* Hi guys! What did I miss?

Writer: Well, from now until the next chapter, Atsuya and Fubuki are your slaves.

Flo: Cool! So I can take them with me?

Kiko: Yep!

Flo: ~Yay!~ Let's go, mina!

Atsuya: Wait!

Fubuki: We don't wanna do this!

Flo: Oh. *Dark aura appears behind her* Writer, can you please throw them to the lions?

Kiko: And while you're at it, please Kazemaru and Max out, please.

Writer: Okay. *Puts the Fubukis in and takes Kazemaru and Max out* Here ya go.

Flo: Can I stay for the rest of the show?

Kei: Sure! Why not?

Evil Endou: Heheh... I like this dare :)

Kiko: Alright, Dark Emperors, line up!

Dark Emperors: H-hai...

Evil Endou: *makes evil copies of himself*

Kidou: When did he learn how to do that?!

Gouenji: It's a side effect of the potion.

Evil Endous: *start spanking the Dark Emperors mercilessly* Mwahaha!

Dark Emperors: Ow!

Writer: That's all for now, folks!

Flo: Please review!

Kei: Thank you for coming and helping us, Writer and Flo!

Flo: Thank you for letting us come!

Writer: We have to go now. Bye!

Everyone: Bye!

Kiko: We need some more dares, mina, so please leave some in the reviews box or PM me!

Kei: We'd also like to see some more dares that include us in them.

Kiko: Yeah! We like to get involved!

Toramaru: You forgot something again.

Kiko: Like what? *realization dawns on her* Oh... *runs over to fangirl/fanboy room and unlocks door* Sorry, mina...


	5. Chapter 5

Kiko: Helloooo!

Kei: We're back for another episode of our Truth or Dare Time show!

Audience: Yeah!

IE cast: We're not even gonna bother.

Kiko: Today we'll be having another guest star! Our friend Haru-chan is helping us with her dares today!

IE cast: NOO! Not her!

Haru-chan: Yes me.

Kazemaru: YOU! You made me act like a princess!

Aphrodi: You disgraced my godly awesomeness!

Kazemaru and Aphrodi: DIEEEEEE! *run toward her*

Haru-chan: *dark aura forms behind her* Don't. You. Even. Think. About. It.

Kazemaru and Aphrodi: *gulp and stop running* Hai...

Kei: You two should know better than to make Haru-chan mad.

Kiko: Today's truths and dares are from...

Haru-chan: Me, **Mizashi Haruka.**

**Truths**

**Endou, what is the maximum width of your mouth cavity?**

**Aki, are you jealous of Rika?**

**Aphrodi, have you been bullied by a guy before?**

Evil Endou: Why does it matter, dork-face?

Kiko: *dark aura forms behind her as she pulls out steel katana* Endou. You might want to apologize.

Haru-chan: And answer the question.

Evil Endou: *eyes katana nervously* Fine, fine. I'm sorry, and my entire face width.

IE cast: '_Even Evil Endou is afraid of her dark side...'_

Aki: Well, maybe a little... but not r-really...

Rika: Of course she's jealous! Who wouldn't be jealous of me and my precious Darling? *squeezes Ichinose*

Ichinose: Can't... breathe... again... *faints*

Haru-chan: *pours ice-cold water over him*

Kiko: Wow, this is de ja vu...

Kei: Aphrodi, have you?

Aphrodi: N-no. M-maybe.

Haru-chan: Time for my dares!

**Dares**

**I dare Midorikawa to shave off his head completely, then use a magic wand to make it grow again.**

**I dare Burn and Gazel to switch personalities for the rest of the chapter.**

**I dare Aphrodi to dress up like a cute girl and let Kiko-chan see him.**

**I dare Kidou to take off his cape and let Fudou burn it.**

**I dare Fudou to hug Haruna in front of Kidou.**

**I dare Tobitaka to cut his hair and style it like Fudou.**

**I dare Toramaru to break Tobitaka's comb.**

Midorikawa: Aw, you're so mean, Haru-chan!

Haru-chan: Thank you!

Midorikawa: O_O O-okay...?

Haru-chan: NOW SHAVE YOUR HEAD.

Burn: I'll do it for him!

Midorikawa: EEHH?!

Kei: Okay. Go ahead.

Burn: I never liked you very much, Reize. *Starts shaving him*

Kiko: I got the wand!

Burn: *finishes* Okay.

Haru-chan: Wait!

Kei: This is so going on Facebook first.

Haru-chan: You and I think so alike. *takes picture*

Kei: Done! It's on Facebook, Twitter, Pintrest, and Instagram.

Kiko: Yay! Magic! *waves wand* Bipity bopity boo!

Midorikawa: *hair grows back* Waaah...

Haru-chan: Next dare!

Gazel: How on Earth are we going to be able to do that?

Kiko: With my MAGICALNESS.

Burn: *sweatdrops* Did she see something cute?

Kei: Probably not. Right now, she isn't nearly as crazy as she should be if she'd seen something cute.

Kiko: Bipity bopity boo!

Gazel: *hair turns red* Whoa, I feel like I wanna go punch something.

Burn: *hair turns white* Honestly Gazel, you are SUCH a kid.

Gazel: Say that again, Ice princess!

Burn: I will, Tulip Head!

Hiroto: This is so weird...

Kei: Oi! Aphrodi!

Aphrodi: Nani?

Kei: *forces dress on him* EVERYONE, RUN FOR SHELTER!

Everyone except Kiko and Aphrodi: *hides quickly*

Kiko: Hm? What's going- *sees Aphrodi* KAWAII! *jumps on him*

Aphrodi: AHHH! GET OFF OF ME! SOMEBODY HELP! *jumps out window*

Kiko: WAAAH! He's gone!

Fudou: Here, Kiko-chan. *holds out cookie*

Kiko: *takes cookie* Yay! Nice person! *hug*

Fudou: *blush*

Sakuma and Fubuki: *dark aura appears behind them* _You die today, Akio._

Haru-chan: Okay... next dare!

Kidou: *gasp* My beloved cape...

Kei: Do the dare. Because if you don't... *wickedly evil smile appears on her face*

Fudou: Oh, yeah. *smiles evilly*

Kidou: *gulp* Fine... *takes off cape*

Gazel: Dude, burn it already.

Burn: You are so immature.

Hiroto: This is creepy...

Fudou: *takes cape and burns it*

Kidou: *falls on knees* NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Fudou: Yes. *Reads next dare* Eh?! _But I like Kiko-chan..._

Haruna: Touch me and I kill you.

Kiko: BUT KILLING IS BAD!

Kei: Sorry, Haru-chan, I don't think there's any way we can do this dare...

Haru-chan: Oh, well... Next, then.

Tobitaka: NEVER!

Kiko: Aw... *pouts* you're mean. *Throws him in fangirl room*

Tobitaka: Ah, crap.

Fangirls: EEEEK! TOBITAKA-KUN! YOU'RE SO COOL!

Natsumi: Huh. Who knew he had so many fangirls?

Kei: Kiko, we need him out here for the next dare.

Kiko: Aw... fine. *Gets Tobitaka out*

Toramaru: *cowers in fear* b-but I don't wanna...

Haru-chan: Too bad.

Toramaru: *gulp* Gomenasai, Tobitaka-senpai... *breaks comb*

Tobitaka: *red vein and dark aura appear* TORAMARU! YOU WILL DIE!

Toramaru: AHHH!

Kiko: KILLING IS NOT NICE! *Throws him back in fangirl room*

Everyone: *sweatdrops*

Haru-chan: That's all we have time for today, mina!

Kei: Mina, WE NEED YOUR DARES! We no longer accept dares from the reviews section however, so please PM us.

Haru-chan: Thank you for reading!


	6. Chapter 6

Kiko: Ohayo again, mina!

Audience: Ohayo!

IE cast: Ohayo...

Kei: Come on! You need to have more spirit!

Burn: Why?

Kei: SHUT UP, TULIP-BAKA!

Burn: O_O okay... _She really scares me..._

Kei: *suddenly in a wonderful mood* Okay! Let's get on with the show!

Kiko: So, we decided to do our own dares today!

*Smiles happily XD*

One second.

Five seconds.

Ten seconds.

IE cast: WHAAAAAAAT?!

Kiko: That's right, our dares!

IE cast: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Kei: *bursts out in evil laughs*

Kiko: *tears form in corners of eyes* Mina? I thought we were all friends...

IE cast: *immediately taking back what they said for two different reasons at a time*

Sakuma: Don't cry, Kiko-chan. We ARE your friends. *Hugs her*

Fudou: *says nothing as he hands her a cookie*

Fubuki: *pats her back* Yeah, Kiko-chan. We're just slightly afraid of Candy.

Kei: Thank you!

Fubuki: No compliment intended.

Sakuma: *lets her go* You're cool, so please don't cry.

Kiko: *blushes* T-thank you...

Fubuki and Fudou: *getting very jealous*

Kei: I hate to interrupt, but I got a date, so we need to hurry up.

Gazel, Burn, Gouenji: NANI?!

Kei: Haha, no. But we seriously need to get a move on.

Kiko: I agree. Here are our dares:

**We dare Gouenji, Burn, and Gazel to become our personal servants for the rest of the chapter. :)**

**We dare Midorikawa to dress up as a panda for the rest of the chapter.**

**We dare Fudou to bake 1000 cookies for Kiko-chan, as she will be crazy from seeing Midori-panda.**

**We dare Hiroto to dress up like Kidou and act like** **Kidou.**

Said boys in first dare: NANI?!

Kiko: Ooo, yay! Good dare, cuz!

Kei: Thanks.

Kiko: Go put these on! *Holds out pink butler outfits*

Kei: *snickers*

Boys(there are too many of them to name): Why?

Kiko: Because I like pink.

Boys: *sigh* Fine. *Puts on outfits*

Kiko: OMG! KAWAII!

Kei: From now on, we are Kiko-sama and Kei-sama. Got it?

Servants: Hai, Kei-sama...

Kei: Gazel, get me a chocolate-chip cookie dough milkshake NOW.

Gazel: *gulp* H-hai, Kei-sama...

Kiko: DID YOU SAY COOKIE?!

Fudou: Here, Kiko. *Holds out a magically appearing cookie*

Kiko: YAY!

IE cast: W_here did that cookie come from?_

Kei: While I'm waiting for my milkshake, might as well do the next dare.

Midorikawa: Okay. *Dresses as a panda*

Kiko: OMGYOU'RESOKAWAIIMIDORI-CHAN! *squeeze*

Fudou, Sakuma, and Fubuki: *dark aura appears*

Midorikawa: *blushes* Kiko-san... can you please let go... if you don't I might die...

Kiko: *lets go* DYING IS NOT GOOD.

IE cast: *sweatdrops*

Gazel: I'm back! Here, Kei-sama.

Kei: Way to keep me waiting, Ice Princess.

Burn: *snickers*

Kei: Tulip-baka! Shut up!

Burn: *gulp* H-hai, Kei-sama...

Kiko: Now, Fudou-kun.

Fudou: Hai?

Kiko: BAKE ME MORE COOKIES!

Fudou: Alright, let's do this. I've been practicing_._ *Walks to kitchen*

-TIME SKIP: 10 MINUTES-

Fudou: Done.

Everyone: O_O ALREADY?!

Fudou: Yep.

Genda:...How?

Fudou: I told you, I've been practicing.

All: O_O

Kei: O-kay... Next...

Hiroto: *walks in with Kidou goggles, cape, and ponytail*

Kiko: Oh my gosh LOL.

Hiroto: Can I take this off now?

Kei: Not yet! *Takes picture* Okay, now you can.

Gazel: Oh, you are so evil...

Kei: Thank you!

Everyone except Kei: *sweatdrops*

Hiroto: *Takes off stuff* Thank goodness...

Kei: This is going to go viral!

Kiko: *back to normal* Sorry this chapter was so short, mina!

Kei: We'll be using your dares in the next chapter!

Everyone: See ya!


	7. Chapter 7

Kiko: Hellooooo people! Welcome back to our Truth or Dare Show!

Audience: Wooooooo!

Haru-chan: I'm BACK, folks! Kiko, thanks for having me!

IE cast: Who's Kiko?

Haru-chan: Crazy-chan goes by Kiko Akira now.

Kiko: Yup!

IE cast:...Okay. Wait, Haru-chan... is...back?

Haru-chan: Yup!

IE cast: Oh. Okay. NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Candy: SHUT UP!

IE cast: O_O Okay...

Haru-chan: I brought my truths and dares with me today!

**Truths-**

**Aphrodi, do you enjoy cross-dressing?**

**Ichinose, who do you love, Aki or Rika?**

**Kidou, were you born with your cape?**

**Burn, why is your hair shaped like a tulip?**

**Gazel and Desarm, who is your favorite singer?**

Aphrodi: WHY WOULD I DO SUCH A DISGACEFUL THING?! _I AM A FREAKING GOD!_

Haru-chan: 0_0 ...Okay, we're going to move along and pretend that never happened...

Ichinose:...Um, I love-

Rika: ME! *flings herself toward him*

Ichinose: *dodges her* Actually, I love Aki...

Aki: Ichinose...

Rika: *stops* This is a nightmare... yes, that's it, this is a nightmare... this is not really happening...

Kogure: Ushishishi...

Candy: Next, please!

Haruna: I can confirm this.

Kidou: Reality proves that it is scientifically impossible for me to have been born with this cape. So, no.

Gazel: *sniggers* Read this, Tulip-baka.

Burn: You people do know that my name is BURN, right? *reads truth* MY HAIR IS NOT A FRIGGING TULIP! IT'S A FRIGGIN FLAME!

Haru-chan: I beg to differ.

Candy: IT'S A TULIP, YOU TULIP-BAKA!

Burn: 0-0 Okay...

Gazel: In all honesty, I have to say that Kiko-chan is a really good singer.

Kiko: Nani?! I'm really not that good...

Desarm: You are. Don't be modest.

Kiko: *blushes in embarrassment* A-arigato gozaimasu...

Fubuki: *shyly* Yeah, I've heard her singing before... Kiko-chan has a sweet voice...

Kiko: Arigato, Fubuki-chan!

Haru-chan: Oh, I'd like to hear you sing sometime, Kiko! Anyway, here are my dares for today!

**Dares-**

**I dare Burn to hit Gazel hard, then apologize.**

**I dare Fudou to kiss the girl he loves (on the lips)**

**I dare Gazel to dress up as Jack Frost and act like it.**

Burn: Ooo, I like this dare. *slaps Gazel as hard as he can across the face*

Gazel: *tears form in corners of eyes* Ow...

Burn: *sarcastically* Oh my gosh, I'm SO sorry, Gazel, I definitely didn't mean to do that.

Haru-chan: Heheh... I've been waiting for this dare...

Fudou: Why does it always HAVE to be me?!

Haru-chan: Because I know you two would look adorable together. Now kiss her.

Kiko: *casually talking to Fuyuka and knows nothing about this dare*

Fudou: Ugh..._ Well, now or never, right?_ *walks over to Kiko*

Kiko: ...And then this one guy came in and- *is turned around and kissed passionately by Fudou*

Fuyuka: OMG!

Fudou: *blushes intensely as he pulls away* I love you, Kiko-chan...

Kiko: F-Fudou-kun... *touches lips* _My first kiss..._

Sakuma and Fubuki: *sitting in emo corner drawing circles*

Atsuya: Sorry, Onii-chan.

Genda: Are you two alright?

Sakuma and Fubuki: No...

Shadow: *barges into room with deadly aura behind him* WHERE IS HE?! *spots Fudou* YOU! HOW _DARE_ YOU STEAL MY LITTLE SISTER'S FIRST KISS?! TAKE THIS! _DARK TORNADO!_

Fudou: *quickly runs for his life*

Everyone: *sweatdrops* Um... how long have you been Shadow's little sister?

Kiko: Since I was born. Let's go to the next dare!

Toramaru: How are you so carefree?!

Kiko: I'm used to it.

Toramaru: *sweatdrops*

Candy: *shoves Jack Frost costume on Gazel* Here you go, Ice Princess- I mean, Mr. Frosty.

Gazel: You HAVE to give me a cruel nickname no matter what I do, don't you?

Candy: Yep.

Gazel: Ugh... Hey, kids! I'm Jack Frost! I make it snow and I make it freeze over!

Kids: You stink.

Gazel: Thank you for providing yet another way to humiliate me, Haru-chan.

Haru-chan: You're welcome!

Candy: Oh, wow. We're out of dares already?

Kiko: Not yet! We do have the ones our friend sent!

Haru-chan: Good idea! Let's use those!

Kiko: This truth and these dares were given to me by my friend LuLu:

**Truth-**

**Candy-chan, who do you have a crush on?**

Candy: Well, I like Tulip-baka and Ice Princess, and also Onion-baka.

Gouenji, Gazel, and Burn: NANI?!

Kiko: Wow, I didn't know you'd found a humiliating nickname for Gouenji, too!

Haru-chan: Here are LuLu's dares:

**Dares-**

**I dare Ichinose to kiss Aki. XD**

**I dare the current guest star (if you have one) to do something to get Kiko into kawaii mode. **

Ichinose: Eh?!

Rika: NOOOOO! DARLING WILL NEVER DO THAT!

Domon: *ties Rika to chair* Okay, go ahead.

Ichinose: *kisses Aki*

Aki: *blushes*

Rika: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Darling! *faints*

Kiko: Alright, next dare!

Haru-chan: Hm, what to do... *light bulb* Fubuki, come here.

Fubuki: *drags himself from emo corner* What?

Haru-chan: I need you to put on this wolf costume.

Fubuki: *still sulking* Why?

Haru-chan: *dark aura forms* BECAUSE I SAID SO.

Fubuki: *gulp* Hai... *puts on costume*

Kiko: Mina? Have you seen- *sees Fubuki* OMG WOLFIE! KAWAII! *Tackles him*

Fubuki: Ah... *hugs back as face reddens*

Sakuma: *still in emo corner* Why is it always me?!

Candy: Hey, where's Fudou? He should be over here mumbling under his breath about killing whoever touches his princess.

Shadow: *comes back* I pushed him off a cliff.

Candy: Nice.

All except Candy and Shadow: _They are mental..._

Haru-chan: Well, we have to leave now, mina.

Candy: Please leave your dares in the reviews, or PM Kiko!

Everyone: Ja ne!

Kiko: WOLFIE!


	8. Chapter 8

Kiko: Were back, mina! Welcome to our Truth or Dare Time show! Today, one of our OCs is here to help us!

Dementio: Yo.

Kei: Dementio is slightly insane, and he's obsessed with knives!

IE cast: O_O _Why are we letting them run this again?_

Dementio: *smiles creepily*** **Why don't we start?

Kei: Thank you for all the great dares we got!

Kiko: Our first truths and dares today are from **Ajla-chan.**

**Truths-**

**Natsumi, be honest with us about your feelings for Endou.**

**Kidou, tell us about your obsession with penguins.**

Natsumi: I love him. That much should be obvious.

Endou: Huh?*Misinterpreting what she said* Cool.

All: *sweatdrop*

Dementio: Next, then.

Kidou: Penguins? Well, they're so adorable...and fluffy...and small... *drifts off into his own fantasy penguin world*

Kei: Okay... while he's doing that, Dementio will read us **Ajla-chan**'s truths and dares.

Dementio: *smirks evilly* Here they are...

IE cast: *gulp*

**Dares-**

**I dare Aphrodi and Kazemaru to switch hairstyles and act like each other.**

**Sakuma, take off your eye patch.**

**Gouenji, carry your sister (so I can snap a picture)**

**Fudou, I dare you to find a girlfriend.**

Aphrodi: THERE IS NO WAY I WILL GIVE UP MY GODLY AWESOMENESS.

Kazemaru: *sweatdrop*

Dementio: *creepy smile* Are you suuure?

Aphrodi: YES.

Dementio: *frowns* If you say so... *grabs him and pulls him to fangirl room*

Aphrodi: *panicking* Wait! I surrender! I'll do it!

Dementio: Too late. *Throws him in*

Fangirls: EEEEEEEK! APHRODI! YOU'RE SO HOT!

Aphrodi: HEEEEELP!

Gazel:...Should we help him?

Burn: Nah.

Dementio: *walks up to Kazemaru* You, too.

Kazemaru: Wait, what did I do?!

Dementio: Since you were in the dare too, you also need to go to the fangirls. *carries Kazemaru*

Kazemaru: Wait! I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!

Dementio: *ignores and throws him in the room*

Fangirls: EEEEK! KAZEMARU, TOO! YOU'RE BOTH SO KAWAII!

Kazemaru and Aphrodi: AAAAHHHHHHH!

Kiko: Next dare!

Fudou: Heheh.

Midorikawa: I thought you got thrown off a cliff?

Fudou: I'm an anime character. Like Kiko said, we can't die permanently. Now take off the eye patch.

Sakuma: ...Do I have to?

Dementio: *pulls out pocketknife* Yes.

Sakuma: *gulp* Fine... *takes off eye patch*

All: *stare*

Sakuma: *hurriedly puts eye patch back on* W-what is it?

All: Nothing.

Dementio: Alright, next dare!

Gouenji: Okay. Come here, Yuuka.

Yuuka: Hai! *Walks over to him*

Gouenji: *picks her up*

Ajla-chan: *appears out of nowhere* Kawaii! *snaps picture and disappears*

All: O_O

Kei: Okay... that wasn't creepy at all...

Kiko: Next! *reads dare* Oh... *blushes*

Fudou: *blushes*

Fubuki and Sakuma: *goes back to emo corner* Waah...

Fudou: U-um... Kiko-chan...w-will y-you b-be my-

Shadow: *breaks down door with flames in his eyes* NO! *attacks Fudou*

Fudou: *faints*

Kiko: The door...

Candy: *sweatdrops* Sorry, **Ajla-chan**... I don't think we'll be able to do this dare...

Dementio: Okay, our next truths and dares are from **Mixi Maxie.**

**Truths-**

**Endou, is it true that you mistook Kazemaru as a girl when you first met him?**

**Ichinose, is it true that you're half-Japanese, half-American? If so, then you're the first half person in Inazuma Eleven.**

Endou: Well, yeah! I mean, his hair and eyes totally make him look like a girl!

Kazemaru: *from fangirl room* THANKS A LOT, ENDOU!

Endou: You're welcome! :D

All: *facepalm*

Kiko: O-kay... next, please.

Ichinose: Actually, I'm only a quarter American.

Rika: *gasp* WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME?!

Ichinose: It's not that big of a deal...

Rika: OF COURSE IT IS! I NEED TO KNOW _EVERYTHING_ ABOUT DARLING!

Kogure: *coff* Stalker! *coff*

Kei: Here is Mixi Maxie's dare.

**Dare**

**I dare Gouenji to let his hair get wet**

Gouenji: *horrified* No... please... no... *starts backing away*

Kei: *smiles maniacally* Yes.

Gouenji: B-but... my beautiful hair...

Kei: DEAL WITH IT, MR. SPIKEY!

Gouenji: *gulp* I-i refuse!

Kei: *smirks* Too bad. *grabs a bucket of water*

IE cast: _Where did she..?_

Gouenji: NO! *Tries to run away*

Kei: TOO LATE, ONION-BAKA! *pours water on him*

Gouenji: *falls to his knees* NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Kei: *laughs insanely* HAHAHAHAHAHA! You look ridiculous! HA!

All: HAHAHAHAHA!

Kiko: *clutches stomach* Oh, wow... Well, that's all we have time for today, mina!

Dementio: Please send truths and dares! Or else... *pulls out knife*

All: O_O

Kei: Leave a review and all that jazz.

Kiko: Bye, mina!


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: My cousin Kei helped me write this, so we both hope you guys like her ideas.  
**

* * *

Kiko: *yawn* Ohayo, mina...

All: Ohayo!

Kiko: *yawn* Let's do this...yay...

Endou: What's wrong with Kiko-san? She's normally more energetic than this...

Kei: Kiko is always like this when she's just woken up.

Kiko: I'm so tired...

Kei: Our dares today come from **Writer of Illusion.**

IE cast: No! Not him again!

Kei: *ignores them* Here they are.

**Dares-**

**1\. Kiko-chan, please put the Fubuki twins into an isolated room and then fill the room with rotten durians.(from my knowledge, rotten durians are about ten times worse than regular durians) Think of it as punishment for rejecting my dear Flo.**

**2\. Endou, please use your evil side to traumatize the Aliea Academy players.**

**3\. Evil Endou, please torture the coaches with songs.**

**4\. Girly boys, dress up as girls and act like girls(Kiko-chan and Kei-chan, you pick their cloths!)**

**5\. Girls, please fight off the Lions(Aka fanboys) If you don't, then you'll be devoured by them!**

**6\. All the coaches, let's see how you can handle Inazuma Break.**

Kiko: *snores*

Kei: Uh... Kiko? Are you awake?

Kiko: Nooooo...

Sakuma: I know how to handle this. *a random kitten appears beside him*

Kei: OOO, A KITTEN!

Kiko: Hm...? *rubs eyes*

Kei: *runs over and picks the kitten up, then dumps it on Kiko's head*

Kiko: Huh? *notices kitten on head* KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! ILUVKITTYCATS!

Kei: *immediately calm* Are you awake now?

Gouenji: Her mood swings can sometimes be scary...

Kei: SHUT UP, MR. SPIKEY!

All: O_O Wasn't he Onion-baka...?

Kei: Well, that sounded too much like Tulip-baka, so I changed it.

Kiko: *runs up to Fubuki* FROSTY! LOOKATTHEKITTY!

Fubuki: F-Frosty?

Kei: I suggested it.

Kiko: LOOKATTHEPRECIOUSKITTY!

Fubuki: I see...*sweatdrops*

Kei: Hey... let's start the dares now.

Kiko: *magically pops out of cute rush as kitten disappears* Kay! *puts on gas mask*

Kei: *puts on gas mask*

Atsuya: Why are you wearing those?

Kiko: ~You'll see!~

Fubuki: Uh...where did Kei go?

Atsuya: I'm scared now...

Kei: *appears suddenly behind them* SURPRISE! *starts laughing evilly as she pushes them into room*

Fubuki: *lands on his head* Ow...

Atsuya: *smells one whiff of a rotten durian, then starts screaming like a little girl and cowers in corner*

Fubuki: *faints*

Kei: Lol! *takes of mask*

Kiko: *takes off mask* Kay, let's do the next dare!

Kei: Mr. Spikey! Go make Endou some of your _special_ bread.

Gouenji: *smirks* On it.

Kidou: *facepalm* Where did you get that stuff, anyway?

Gouenji: Well, one day I was hungry before the show, so I went over to the pantry, and then Kei came up behind me with scissors and she was all like-

Kei: MAKE AN EVIL POTION!

All: *stare at her*

Gouenji: -so I did.

Kiko: Well, we do have a couple suspicious canisters in our panty...

All: O_O It's a wonder how they managed to get a legal permit to host this...

Kiko: Legal permit? What's that?

All: *sweatdrop as Kei evilly cackles*

Gouenji: Here, Endou. *holds out bread*

Endou: YAY! FOOD! omnomnom

Gouenji: He fell for it again...*creepy smile*

Toramaru: I think you've been around Kei a little too much...

Burn and Gazel: *dark aura forms behind them* Why is he around Kei a lot? *twitch*

Evil Endou: hey! quit sulking and get over here!

All Aliea people: *gulp and come over*

Evil Endou: Now, what do I do? *idea* Heh heh... *grabs them and throws them in the room with rotten durians*

Aliea people except Midorikawa: HELP! *gag and faint*

Midorikawa: Huh, it kind of smells in here...

All: O_O What is wrong with this kid?

Tachimakai: Maybe he's secretly related to Natsumi...

Natsumi: *dark aura* Did you say something?

Tachimakai: *gulps and backs away* No...

Evil Endou: Heh... *starts singing 'Baby' by Justin Beiber in a terrible voice*

Hibiki: No...my ears...*runs away*

Hitimoko: *clutches head* MAKE IT STOP!

Kudou: *faints*

Kiko: Alright! *holds out pink, frilly evening gowns* PUT THESE ON!

Aphrodi: NEVER!

Evil Endou: Do you want to go with Aliea Academy?

Aphrodi: *gulps and grins nervously* I-I'll put it on...

Kiko: Yay!

Gazel: Why do we have to do this show with you two?!

Kiko: Because you live with me.

Kei: And you'll face severe consequences if you fail to cooperate. So put on the dress or else, Ice Princess.

Girly boys: *gulp* Hai, Kei-san... *put on gowns reluctantly*

Burn: HA! You look ridiculous!

Gazel: Shut up, tulip-Baka.

Kiko: *giggles* Now you have to act like girls!

Girly boys: Um...how?

Aki: Just try.

Girly boys: Ugh...

Aphrodi: *twirls around clumsily* I'm a girl! *trips and lands on butt* Ow...

Kiko: Hee hee...

Aphrodi: Shut up...

Kazemaru: I hate my life. *starts walking but trips on dress and lands on face*

Kiko: *holding camera* I'm glad I decided to get that YouTube account. It was so worth it.

Kei: While they're still trying to do that, we're going to go on to the next dare!

IE girls: Huh?

Kei: *ties them up and puts them in the fanboy room*

IE girls: AHHHHHHHHH!*start running in circles*

Kiko: *facepalm* They do know that they're supposed to fight, right?

Aki: Girls don't fight!

Kei and Kiko: I beg to differ.

Fanboys: *appear and start running toward IE girls while screaming about how awesome they are*

IE girls: AHHHHHHHHH! *run away*

Kiko: *checks time* Oh, crap, we need to go ahead and do the last dare!

Evil Endou and Gouenji: *creepy smile* Let's do this.

Kidou: *sweatdrop*

Evil Endou, Kidou, and Gouenji: INAZUMA BREAK!

Coaches: Ugh... *fall on the ground, severely wounded*

Kei: *giggles creepily* I don't think they handled that very well...

Kiko: Well, that's all we can do today, mina!

Kei: Leave a review if you liked it. Or didn't like it. Either one.

All: Ja ne!


	10. Chapter 10

Kiko: HEWWO EVUWYONE!

All: Uh...why are you talking like that...?

Kiko: DO NOT QUESTION MY AWESOMENESS.

Kei: Kiko does things like that sometimes.

Fudou, Sakuma, and Fubuki: _It's kind of cute, actually..._

Kei: *smirks knowingly*

Shi: Can we please get on with this so I can leave?

IE cast: Who are you?

Kiko: **shiroi white-phoenix **asked me to look over her OCs for a while, because they're in some of her dares.

Hikari: Yep!

Aoi: Uhu!

Gazel and Aphrodi: *gasp* _They look just like us..._

Aka: I'll read Shiro-chan's truths!

**Truths-**

**1\. Hey, Gazel, Aphrodi! i make two OCs that appear as your younger twin sisters. What do you guys think about it?**

**2\. Gazel, who is your crush? O_o**

Gazel: Well, there's nothing wrong with it...

Aphrodi: ...but it's a little strange...

Burn: Yeah, why would you want another little Gazel running around? One's already too much.

Hikari: *sniff*

Shi and Gazel: *red vein* You take that back.

Shi: How dare you make Miss Hikari cry?

Gazel: You die, Tulip-baka!

Kiko: *in amazement* Wow, he's only known her for three minutes and he's already protecting his little sister!

Aoi: Gazel-san! You have to do the next truth!

Gazel: *stops chasing Burn* Huh? *reads truth* Oh...*blushes*

Aka: Well?

Gazel: I...l-like Kei-san...

Kei: *smiles and blushes slightly*

Kiko: Are you actually blushing?!

Kei: Shut up.

Aoi: Time for the dares!

Shi: Oh, yeah. *takes sheet from Aoi*

Aoi: Hey!

**Dares:-(MUAHAHAHA! BEWARE!)  
-I dare Gazelle to kick Burn face with a soccer ball, Hissatsu allowed. (I know, 'Why?!', right Burn? Because I felt like it!)  
-I dare someone make Sakuma cheer up (dude, do I pity him) and if this included Kiko-san, make sure Shadow is tied down in chains :)  
-Oh, and Shadow! I dare you to go on a date with my OC, Suzuno Hikari! (Gazelle's twin sister) and Gazelle? Do you mind? IF you DO, someone tied him down.  
-I dare Kiko-san choose a team, also Kei-san choose another team then let them have a plushie war! XD I think it's much better than the food war  
-I dare Toramaru get in a cage full of tiger! Sorry dude  
-I dare someone make Gouenji drunk and pass out  
-and the last, I dare Gouenji to kiss Shi my OC... on lips!**

Gazel: *smiles creepily* With pleasure. *grabs soccer ball* NORTHERN IMPACT!

Burn: WHAT THE #?!&amp;&amp; Ow...

Gazel: Heh heh...

Sakuma: *still in emo corner*

Shadow: *in chains*

All: When did he...?

Kei: I did it! ^v^

All:...Should've known...

Kiko: *hugs Sakuma* Cheer up! ^v^

Sakuma: O-O *hugs back tightly*

Fudou and Fubuki: *go to emo corner*

Aka: Next dare!

Shadow: *looks at Hikari*

Hikari: *looks at Shadow*

Gazel: *chained up*

Kei: ^v^

Shadow: Uh...okay...

Hikari: *blushes slightly*

Kiko: Out you go, then, Onii-chan! *pushes them out the door*

Shi: Let's get these dares over with...

Kiko: Hm...I know! Let's do this! *whisper, whisper*

Kei: *grins* Perfect! Oi, Kidou! Genda! Get over here!

Kidou and Genda: *gulp* Hai...

Kiko: Fudou! Sakuma! GET YOUR BUTTS OVER HERE! I WANNA PWAY WIF PWUSHIES!

Fudou and Sakuma: Hai. _She's cute in her own weird little way..._

Kiko: PENGIN PWUSHIES! *starts jumping up and down energetically*

Kei: Are you two ready?

Kidou and Genda: YEAH! *get armed*

Kiko: Fudou.

Fudou: Yes..?

Kiko: I got a banana plushie for you! ^v^ *holds up huge banana plushie*

All: O_O *sweatdrop and back away a little* _How can she hold that, and more importantly, where on Earth did she get it?_

Fudou: Th-that's nice...

Kiko: Remember, aim at Genda!

Genda: Are you trying to recreate the hospital?!

Kei: No, we just know that you two have a banana related crisis.

All: *sweatdrop and fall anime style*

Kiko: GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

*War begins. Pure joy and laughter comes from one side, while Genda is crying in agony because he's just realized his hair looks like a bunch of bananas.*

*War ends, and Kiko's team wins.*

Kei: *on her knees* I swear...one day...I WILL HAVE MY REVENGE!

Kidou and Sakuma: Isn't she taking this a little too seriously...?

Kiko: YAY! *cute victory dance*

Toramaru: *reads dare and eyes widen* NOO! Why, God, why?!

Kei: *smiles creepily* Hee hee...

Toramaru: *falls on knees* HAVE MERCY! I BEG OF YOU!

Gouenji: Heheh...NEVAH! *throws him in cage*

Toramaru: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

IE cast: Uh...won't he die?

Kiko: Not permanently! ^-^

*muffled screams for help are heard from the cage*

Kei and Kiko: ^v^

Everyone else: O_o

Kiko: ~Let's keep going!~

Kei: *gives Gouenji some rootbeer* Drain the bottle.

Gouenji: Why rootbeer?

Shi: They're 13. Why would they have alcohol laying around their house, baka?

Gouenji: Good point. *drains the bottle and passes out*

Kei: NO SLEEPING! *pours burning hot water on him*

Gouenji: KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Hikari: *comes in with Shadow*

Kiko: Well? How did it go, Onii-chan?

Shadow: Fine.

Hikari: All we did was sit and eat pizza. He hardly said anything to me!

Shadow:...

Kiko: Well, that's the kind of person he is.

Aoi: Time for the last dare!

Shi: NO. NEVER IN MY LIFE WILL I EVER DO THAT.

Kei: *grumbles unhappily*

Gouenji: NEVER.

Kidou: *accidentally trips, bumping into Gouenji, making him fly forward and kiss Shi*

Shi: *pulls away immediately and slaps Gouenji and Kidou repeatedly* YOU &amp;!%#&amp;! TAKE THIS! AND THIS!

Gouenji and Kidou: *run away to avoid being slaughtered*

Shi: GET BACK HERE!

Aka: *sweatdrops and turns to Kiko* Thank you for having us!

Kiko: You're welcome!

*Aka, Aoi, Shi, and Hikari disappear*

Kei: Thank you, **shiroi white-phoenix, **for your awesome dares!

Kiko: And thanks to all of you for reading!

All: Ja ne!


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N-Just so everyone knows, this story is for IE truths and dares ONLY. I've had a couple people send in truths and dares for IE Go. I won't do them yet. Sometime in the future, I will do those instead of IE, but not now. Also, if you notice that I leave out one of your dares, it's either because it's too extreme for me or I don't want to do it. I apologize, but I'm busy and I have limited writing time. That's all.**

* * *

Kiko: Meow.

IE cast: Huh?

Kiko: Meow.

IE cast: *sweatdrop*

Kiko: Meow.

Kei: Ah, Kiko saw a cat on her way here.

IE cast: That explains it...

Kiko: Meow.

Kei: Today, before we do anything else, we apologize to **Writer of Illusion. **We forgot to do one of his dares, about an epic OC battle. Writer, we'll do your dare that we forgot in the future, but we can't right now. We're really sorry!

Kiko: Meow.

Kei: Our first truth and dares come from a Guest.

**Truth-**

**-Gazel is female, right?**

Gazel: ABSOLUTELY NOT!

Kei: *smirks* Prove it.

Gazel:...Fine! Uh...how, exactly?

Kiko: ...Meow?

*many awkward moments that I wish not to describe in detail later*

Kei: So, he's a guy.

Kiko: Meow!

Kei: Let's keep going.

Kiko: Meow!

Someoka: WOULD YOU #$&amp; &amp;&amp;#$ STOP IT ALREADY?!

Kiko: *backs away in fear* Meow...

*Someoka moves to punch her, but Fudou, Sakuma, Fubuki, and Shadow beat him to a pulp before he can.*

Kiko: *happily* ~Meow!~

Kei: Now the dares.

**Dares-**

**-Burn, Gazel, switch personalities again!**

**-K****idou, beat up Fudou for burning your cape :)**

Burn: But I don't wannaaaaa...

Kei: SUCK IT UP, TULIP-BAKA.

Burn: Why are you always so mean to me...?

Kei: Cuz I wanna be. ^v^

All: *sweatdrop*

Gazel: So-

Kiko: *pulls magic wand from last time out of nowhere* ^w^

Kei: ;D

Kiko: Meow! *waves wand*

*Nothing happens.*

Kei: Huh? Kiko, wha-

Kiko: *accidentally casted a spell to make herself fall asleep* Zzzz...

All: *anime fall*

Gazel: What now?

Kei: Kiko is the only one who knows how to use that thing...so, we have to move on...

Kidou: *jumps on top of Fudou and starts beating him senseless* TAKE THIS, YOU CAPE MURDERER!

Kei: The next truths and dares come form Reido-san.

**Truths-**

**-Endou, was it true you own a pet soccer ball and named it 'Sakka Baby'?**

**-Kazemaru, is it true that on that one episode with Fuyuka and Endous 'date', you were blushing? (Rika told Fuyuka to go on a date with Endou. And eventually, almost half of the Inazuma Japan were spying on them in a bush near the ice cream place. Kazemaru was blushing.)**

**-Handa, is it true that when you once put gel on your hair, you accidentally made yourself look like your Dark Emperors form?**

Endou: YES! I LOVE MY SAKKA BABEH!

IE cast: 'Babeh?'

Kazemaru: That is a commonly misunderstood rumor. The truth is-

Kei: You sound like Kidou. We're in a time crunch, so move it.

Kiko: *wakes up, yawns, and stretches* Good morning...

Handa: It depends on how much gel I use. But generally, yes.

Kei: DARE TIME!

**Dares-**

**-I dare Endou to throw away a soccer ball**

** -I dare Kidou to wear white goggles and a white cape, and say he's a knight in shining armor.**

** -I dare Toramaru to say "Gouenji-kun! I hate you!" Then I dare Gouenji to wallow in self-pity because he lost a fan.**

** -I dare Kogure to secretly cut Kazemaru's hair short when he sleeps, and take a picture of it.**

Endou: NEVEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEER!

Kiko: Don't shout, please...

Endou: NEVEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEER!

Kiko: STOP SHOUTING AND DO THE STUPID DARE!

All: O_O

Endou: *gulps and sweats as he reaches for a soccer ball* I...can't...do it...*faints*

Kei: Kidou! *shoves the cape and goggles on him*

Kidou: I AM A KNIGHT IN SHINING ARMOR!

Haruna: O_o Onii-chan needs professional help...

Toramaru: *gulps* _Gouenji-senpai is gonna hate me now..._ Gouenji-kun! I hate you!

Gouenji: *jawdrops and falls to his knees as he crawls to emo corner and begins drawing circles* I...lost a fan...

Kei: Who cares? Now, Kazemaru, why don't you take a nap?

Kazemaru: Uh...why?

Kei: DON'T QUESTION ME!

Kazemaru: *gulp* Hai...

Kiko: Here. *holds out sleeping potion*

Kazemaru: ...I'm just not going to ask where you got that...*fearing his life, takes it and drinks it. He falls asleep.*

Kogure: Ushishishi! *cuts Kazemaru's ponytail off*

Kiko: *stares at Kazemaru*

Dylan: Kiko? What is it?

Kiko: He looks...so...different... *takes pictures*

Kei: Man, his face when he wakes up is gonna be priceless!

Kiko: Kei! We have to go see that movie now! So, we'll see you later, mina! *runs out door quickly*

Kei: Ah, yeah, Kiko really wants to see that movie that just came out. Bye then, mina.


	12. Chapter 12

**Ohayo! I'm finally back! Sorry this took so incredibly long, mina. I've been a lot busier than I thought I'd be lately. If you didn't know already, I got a Tumblr blog called Kiko Akira(surprise, surprise) and I'd appreciate it if you could check it out!  
**

* * *

Kazemaru: Hey, when are Kiko and Kei supposed to be back?

Endou: They've been gone foreeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeveeeeeeeer! I wanna play sakka with them!

Toramaru: They said they'd be gone for a while. Knowing Kiko, they're probably going to pop in at the most random-

Kiko: *crashes through the ceiling in a skydiving outfit* WE'RE HERE!

Kei: *calmly walks through the front door*

Toramaru: I rest my case.

All: O_O

Kiko: *skydiving costume disappears and is replaced by normal clothes* Now, LET'S DO SOME DAAAAARES!

Kei: Today we have dares from Kiko's friend **Soccers Heart. **

**1: Fudou - Dance like a ballerina for 1 minute (Someone PLEASE! Get this on video!)**

**2: Gouenji - Wear all your clothes inside out and back to front for the rest of the chapter!**

**3: Burn - Run around the block 3 times in a wedding dress :3**

**4: Kazemaru - Call a radio station and sing a line from a song to the D.J. pretending like you are trying to become a singer (Don't worry you have a good voice)**

**5: Aphrodi - Go next door and ask if they've seen your lost underwear!**

**6: Hiroto - Walk around in public (like the park or river bank) wearing a sign which says "I am a HUGE dork." Do not tell anyone why you are wearing it!**

**7: Fubuki - Give a piggyback ride to Midorikawa for 2 minutes and run(or walk) around the while doing so! (Come on! He's not that heavy)**

**8: Gazel - Put a piece of ice down 3 peoples shirts and watch them dance like mad trying to get it out! (I was gonna say put it down your own shirt as well but you can handle the cold)**

Fudou: No.

Sakuma: But-

Fudou: No.

Kiko: But-

Fudou: NO.

Kei: *creepy smile* YES.

Fudou: *gulp* O-Oh yeah?

Kei: YEAH.

Fudou: Ugh...I hate these people...

Kiko: Ooooo! You have to wear a tu-tu!

Fudou: WHAT?! Do not!

Kiko: *sad puppy face*

Fudou: Ugh...fine...*puts on tu-tu and begins dancing clumsily*

All: HAHAHAHAHA!

Kei: *recording* This is priceless!

Fudou: *stops dancing* I despise you all. Except Kiko.

Kiko: ~Yay!~ Next!

Gouenji: *shrugs shoulders* Sure, why not? *walks out and comes back in*

Kei: *smacks him on the head*

Gouenji: HEY! What was that for?!

Kei: That was too easy!

Gouenji: -_-

Kei: Next dare.

Burn: *suddenly in a wedding dress* What the %# ! just happened?!

Kiko: *smiles innocently* ~Don't underestimate me!~ *smacks him across the face* And no language! Now, let's go! *drags Burn outside*

Burn: T-T

Kei: So...who's up for leftover birthday cake?

All: YAY!

Kei: Too bad. It's MINE.

All: Aw...

**Meanwhile...**

Burn: T-T You are so evil...

Kiko: *holding camera* Arigato!~ ^v^

Burn: *sighs and begins skipping around clumsily*

My neighbor: Oh my Lord...

My other neighbor: O_o I knew we should have moved away from that crazy girl's house while we had the chance...

Kiko: *chasing Burn* Yay!~ This'll go viral!

My other other neighbor who is insane: GET AWAY FROM HERE! *begins beating Burn with a pot*

Burn: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! *runs away*

Kiko: *doubling over laughing*

Burn: I swear, when I get my hands on you-*is knocked out cold with a pot*

Kiko: *drags Burn by his foot* Bye, crazy neighbor man! *hurries inside*

Kei: What took you so long?

Kiko: I had to drag him here. But look, this video already has 2 million hits!

Gazel: Let me see that. *takes camera* HAHAHA!

Kiko: Kei, do the next dare!

Kei: *on her phone*

Kiko: *sweatdrops* Okay...Kazemaru!

Kazemaru: No! I don't wanna!

Fubuki: Oh, it's a good idea!

Kazemaru: -_- And who told you that?

Fubuki: Onii-chan! ^v^

Atsuya: Hah hah...*backs away*

Kei: *red vein* JUST DO THE FRIGGIN DARE ALREADY!

All: Hai... O_O

Kazemaru: *sighs in defeat and picks up the phone*

Random D.J.: Hello?

Kazemaru: Uh...

_It's time to begin  
__Isn't it?  
I get a little bit bigger than this  
I'll admit  
I'm just the same as I was_

Hi, I'm auditioning to become a singer-

Random D.J.: *hangs up*

Kazemaru: T-T

Kei: Next.

Aphrodi: Why?! I'm a god, for crying out loud! Why do I have to do such things?!

Kei: Because someone requested you do it, *looks up from phone* so you do it.

Aphrodi: But Why?!

Kei: *pulls Aphrodi by the ear to the neighbors house*

All except Kei, Kiko, and Aphrodi: *sweatdrop*

Kei: *Rings doorbell then runs around the corner of the house*

Bekka: Hello?

Aphrodi: H-have y-you seen m-my underwear?

Bekka: *stares at him blankly before closing the door*

Aphrodi: *sweatdrop*

Bekka: *opens the door holding a plastic shield and a bow and arrow* GET AWAY FROM ME, CREEP!

Aphrodi: *runs and grabs Kei wrist and pulls her back into the house*

Kiko: How was it? Was it funny?

Kei: *shrugs* Bekka had a shield and a bow and arrow.

Kiko: *Starts laughing* Just as expected from her.

Kei: *pulls out phone* You do the next dare, Kiko.

Gazel: What are you doing?

Kei: Tumblr.

Kiko: Okay! Hiroto, I made it just for you! *Holds up sign*

Hiroto: *sarcastically* Gee, thanks a lot...

Kiko: *oblivious* You're welcome!~ ^v^

Hiroto: *facepalms and reluctantly puts on sign*

Kiko: *phone rings* Hello? Yeah? *jawdrops* NOOOO WAAAAAY! *hangs up* Kei! We have to go!

Kei: Eh? Why?

Kiko: WE NEED TO GO. Sorry, mina, but we have to cut it short here. We'll continue all the rest of the dares in the next chapter. Until then! *runs outside dragging Kei along*

Gazel: Soooo...I guess we wait again?

Gouenji: Yep.


End file.
